205 Live (February 5, 2019)
The February 5, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Angel of The Winds Arena in Everett, Washington on February 5, 2019. Summary Although Mike Kanellis lost to Kalisto last week on WWE 205 Live, his performance impressed WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick enough to give The Opportunist another chance to prove himself. Once again, Kanellis squared off against a former WWE Cruiserweight Champion, The Brian Kendrick. With Maria Kanellis joining commentary, the match got underway with the two Superstars engaged in a showdown of technical prowess. Kanellis grew irate with Kendrick and was forced to recalibrate with encouragement from his wife. As the battle raged to the outside, Kendrick and Kanellis exchanged blows, and The Man with a Plan took control until Maria put herself between her husband and the announce table. Thanks to the assist from his wife, Kanellis fended off Kendrick. Showing off his aggression, Kanellis left Kendrick on defense and dished out a fair amount of punishment. Kendrick applied The Captain's Hook, but Kanellis battled through the pain to reach the ropes and break the hold. Kanellis grew increasingly frustrated with his inability to secure victory, and The Opportunist unloaded brutal elbow strikes and answered his opponent's call to strike with savage kicks. Seemingly in control of the battle, Kanellis prepared to end the match, but Kendrick countered and executed Sliced Bread No. 2 for the shocking win. Despite receiving an indefinite suspension following a parking lot brawl with Noam Dar, Tony Nese will have his chance to battle The Scottish Supernova next week when they collide in a No Disqualification Match. The match was made by WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick after Dar approached him and voiced his desire to settle his bitter rivalry with The Premier Athlete. While Maverick was reluctant at first and aiming to uphold Nese's suspension, he granted Dar his wish for the match. Akira Tozawa, Cedric Alexander, Lio Rush and Humberto Carrillo faced off in a high-stakes Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match to determine who will challenge WWE Cruiserweight Champion Buddy Murphy at WWE Elimination Chamber. All four competitors were fully prepared to seize the opportunity and stop the unstoppable. As the opening bell sounded, Carrillo, Tozawa and Alexander were ready for action until Lio Rush started to run his mouth, and he was cornered by all three opponents. Rush managed to avoid them through pure speed until Tozawa drove him into the announce table. After Rush was dealt with, Carrillo, Tozawa and Alexander engaged in a fast-paced series of strikes and counters that saw Tozawa prepare a dive to the outside until The Man of the Hour took him down and leveled all three opponents in a blink of an eye. Rush proved his mettle by maintaining control of the contest, first at Carrillo's expense before focusing on Tozawa. Despite Rush's impressive flurry of offense, Tozawa rolled away from the Final Hour and kicked Rush into Alexander, who executed the Lumbar Check and eliminated Rush. With The Man of the Hour gone, Carrillo, Tozawa and Alexander engaged in an incredible showcase of their speed, high-flying ability and resilience. During a lightning-quick exchange between all three, Alexander appeared to injure his knee. When Carrillo knocked Alexander off the top rope, it gave Tozawa time to recalibrate, counter a high-risk move off the top from the Mexican Superstar and land his patented Senton to eliminate Carrillo. With Alexander and Tozawa – both former Cruiserweight Champions – the last two standing, they immediately exchanged words before striking and attempting to claim a quick victory. After both Superstars recovered from booting each other in the face, they once again traded blows and counters, leaving the WWE Universe on the edge of their seats. As Tozawa prepared the Senton, Alexander rolled to the apron, and Alexander slammed The Stamina Monster back-first into the apron before executing an eye-popping Michinoku Driver that shockingly did not result in a three-count. A frustrated Alexander unloaded on Tozawa and attempted the Lumbar Check, but Tozawa countered with a massive spike to the mat before executing the Senton for a hard-fought victory and title opportunity. As Tozawa celebrated his victory, Buddy Murphy appeared on the TitanTron and addressed his next challenger, telling him that he will crush The Stamina Monster on his way to WrestleMania, where he intends to cement his legacy as the greatest Cruiserweight ever. Results ; ; *The Brian Kendrick defeated Mike Kanellis (w/ Maria Kanellis) *Akira Tozawa defeated Cedric Alexander, Humberto Carrillo & Lio Rush in a WWE Cruiserweight Title #1 Contendership Fatal Four Way Elimination Match :*Cedric Alexander eliminated Lio Rush :*Akira Tozawa eliminated Humberto Carrillo :*Akira Tozawa eliminated Cedric Alexander Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 2-5-19 1.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 2.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 3.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 4.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 5.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 6.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 7.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 8.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 9.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 10.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 11.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 12.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 13.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 14.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 15.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 16.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 17.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 18.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 19.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 20.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 21.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 22.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 23.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 24.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 25.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 26.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 27.jpg 205 Live 2-5-19 28.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #115 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #115 at WWE.com * 205 Live #115 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events